Khareesa
by Celeborn's Concubine
Summary: Inspired by Poe's 'Ligeia' and various bits and pieces from 'Legacy of the Drow'. When Cattie-brie starts behaving very strangely only a return to Menzoberranzan can save her...M for M/F relations and some relatively graphic violence. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Khareesa: Prologue**

**Inspired by Poe's 'Ligeia', as well as various bits and pieces from 'Legacy of the Drow'. I'm sorry if this first piece moves a little fast, but after trying and trying I just can't seem to slow it down anymore. Obviously I have elaborated on, or outright re-written a few scenes, but it's all tasteful, I assure you.**

**Warning: Rated M for M/F relations and probable graphic violence- you've been given your chance to get away, and if you keep reading that's your problem, deal? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I have...ah...'borrowed' from Mr. Salvatore, nor the concepts I 'borrowed' from Mr. Poe. But as I make no profit, and as it's their fault anyway for writing inspiring stories I hope they'll forgive me. Please? /big puppy dog eyes/**

All was dark in the carved rock tunnels of Mithril Hall, the only light the tiny flame of a candle, flickering and alone. It was held in the pale, elegant hand of a young woman, the dim light only highlighting her fine facial features, and adding extra warmth and shine to her burnished auburn curls.

The young woman's name was Cattie-brie Battlehammer, and she was making her way to her bedchamber.

As she passed by one door the peaceful silence, previously broken only by the soft shuffle of her own footsteps, she heard a soft moan from behind the woodwork. It was followed by a muffled whisper. Curious, she stopped and put her ear to the wooden planking, confirming that it was indeed this room from which the sounds were coming.

It was the room of her dearest friend, the drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden.

A small smile quirked the girl's pretty lips as she stood listening. She knew lustful noises when she heard them, and entertained a brief fantasy of her handsome elven friend. She pictured him lying naked on his bed; ebony skin gleaming beneath a fine sheen of sweat; snow-white locks spread about his head in a radiant halo; eyelids fluttering; pearly white teeth sinking into the soft, enticing flesh of his full lower lip; well-defined muscles shifting and rippling as he moved; dark, pebbled nipples standing out on his chest, and one long-fingered, elegant hand reaching lower…

Another soft moan floated through the door, bringing a pink flush to Cattie-brie's normally pale cheeks.

Just one little peek couldn't hurt, surely?

The young woman cracked open the door with as much stealth as she could muster.

She was both disappointed and delighted; no naked vision of dark elven perfection, lost in the pleasures of his own hand, greeted her eyes, but she was still greeted with a lovely sight. Her more-than-comely friend lay on his back, chest bare, sheets bunched about his waist. Creeping closer Cattie-brie thought she discerned a faint blush suffusing her sleeping friend's cheeks, although such things were always hard to tell against Drizzt's midnight skin. He looked simply delicious in the flickering candlelight; enchanting little mews and whimpers bubbling from his lips, mingled with breathy moans and soft whisperings in drow.

His lithe body arched, hips thrusting slightly, as if seeking contact with another body, and Cattie-brie, leaning close now, smiled knowingly.

"Are ye dreamin' o' me, darlin?" the young woman whispered, addressing her friend far more affectionately than she would ever have dared if he was awake. She longed to reach out and card her fingers through his silky-soft hair; to stroke his flawless cheek. But she doubted Drizzt would sleep through that, and fearing he might wake and find her intruding in his private space, the young woman went to her own bed, somewhat reluctantly, to find her own very pleasant dreams…

oOo

_He tried futilely to bite back a moan as she nibbled on the sensitive point of his ear, her hands wandering and finding other, equally sensitive, places. She wound an arm possessively about his waist as those sinfully clever lips moved from his ear down his neck, and somehow the front of her robes had come undone, revealing a well-toned, athletic body, with the distant light from the city casting just enough of a gleam to highlight her curves, glinting on her obsidian skin._

_They were in full sight of at least half-a-dozen other drow, and a myriad of orcan slaves, but this didn't seem to bother the female at all as she began undoing his various buckles and laces with her free hand._

"_I am Khareesa," she whispered in his ear. "Tell me that you wish to be my slave."_

_Drizzt moaned again as the attractive drow female dropped her hand lower…_

oOo

Drizzt awoke in the darkness, the echo of his own cry of completion ringing faintly in his ears. Flustered, though he was the only one in the room, the goodly drow shyly gathered the now damp sheets about his body, unable to suppress a slight shiver.

Drizzt, despite his stoic façade, was no stranger to intense longing, but this? This was bizarre.

Not only had nothing happened between he and Khareesa, the drowess he had encountered on his ill-thought-out return to Menzoberranzan, despite her best efforts to the contrary, but the attraction had not been mutual. Until now, at least.

Besides which, Khareesa was dead, and fantasizing about a woman who's head he had seen severed from her body was just…wrong. So, why, despite his abhorrence afterwards, was he dreaming about her?

oOo

The drow ranger was not at breakfast the next morning, something which worried his friends profoundly. Drizzt was normally the first out of bed in Mithril Hall, in order to begin his day by watching the sunrise. It was against his very nature to laze about in bed, but that was where Cattie-brie found him.

Drizzt grumbled, trying to snuggle deeper into his warm tangle of blankets, when the young woman flounced onto his bed, tickling him mercilessly.

"Up! Up, ye dozy elf!" she mock-scolded. "Tis already halfway to noon. Come on, get yerself outta that bed!"

The young woman seized the sheet covering the drow's slender form and tugged with all her might. Drizzt tried to stop her, but he was still half-asleep, and his reflexes were dulled by his restless night. The sheet whisked off the bed and Cattie's eyes lit up with delight.

"Oh my," she murmured softly, unable to stop a smile spreading across her face.

"Give me back that sheet, Cattie," Drizzt muttered, glad he was already lying on his belly. "And stop ogling my backside."

The young woman snickered, but returned the sheet, even turning her back while the drow covered himself.

"Ye missed the sunrise, ye know," she told the wall. "I aint never known ye to do that before."

"I didn't sleep well," Drizzt murmured as he moved about the room, taking the opportunity of Cattie-brie's turned back to dress.

"Really?" she asked, a catch in her voice. Drizzt shot his friend a curious glance. She sounded upset, though he couldn't think why.

"I heard ye dreamin' last night," the young woman confessed softly as the drow, in breeches and a rough-spun shirt, wrapped a hug about her waist from behind. "It sounded like ye were havin' fun enough."

Drizzt sighed, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against Cattie-brie's soft hair. They were _good_ friends and told each other everything. He didn't hesitate to pour his heart out to her.

"I never told you," he spoke softly into her auburn locks, "but when I went back to Menzoberranzan I fell in with a slaver band. I- I needed contacts, persons from whom I could prise information about the city. There was a female in the band, the head of it, I believe, named Khareesa. She was…_very…_ interested in me."

Cattie-brie turned in Drizzt's embrace, bringing up her hands to rest one on either of his shoulders. "Why didn't ye tell me this before? Did she…?"

"Nay," the drow shook his head. "She was determined, but…well; I had much more important things to be doing. She's dead now, killed in my capture. I can't say that I was sorry. I didn't think twice about her 'til last night, but then…I had a very…_very_… vivid dream about her." Cattie-brie pulled a face, not quite able to hide the…disappointment?...in her eyes. "Is that wrong of me?"

The young woman suppressed her own roiling tumult of emotions concerning her friend- she had so hoped it was she that he dreamt of! - and turned her mind to addressing his question. Ever had she been the old head on young shoulders of their circle of friends; the wise one; the one the others looked to for help with sorting out their thoughts and feelings. Drizzt needed her to help and soothe him.

"Tis only natural to have such a dream every now and then." She patted his rump companionably. "I'd be worried if ye were tellin' me that ye never had such urges."

The drow flushed and looked away, embarrassed. Cattie-brie grinned wryly at her friend's discomfit, before letting her hands start to wander a little.

Drizzt made to pull away, then stilled, instead pulling the young woman into a tight hug.

"But why _her_?" he asked morosely. "She was, well, creepy. And she treated me like a piece of meat. If I was going to dream about a woman I would've thought it would be-", the elf broke off suddenly, blushing so furiously that his normally sable-hued cheeks showed a definite pink tinge. "I-I mean…"

"Drizzt!" Cattie squealed. "Ye can't not tell me! Who? Who were ye gonna say?"

She caught his chin a strong hand, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Tell me," she growled mock-menacingly, using her other arm to pull them even closer together. "ye know I'll not leave ye alone 'til ye do."

Drizzt's cheeks reddened even further.

"Is it me?" the young woman asked, her voice definitely becoming husky. Her friend detected the hint of anxiety there too. "Were ye goin' to say me?"

He nodded shyly, turning red as a beetroot as he was seized around the shoulders and kissed firmly by the jubilant young woman.

oOo

_He shifted uneasily, gently testing the bindings on his wrists. They seemed secure enough, and would doubtlessly rub him raw during the course of the evening. They probably weren't necessary either, as the female straddling his reclining form was both taller and heavier than he was, and seemed perfectly confident in her abilities to have her way with him._

_But she seemed to think that tying him down would increase her pleasure, and who was he to contradict a female?_

_He winced as she struck a light, the sudden, bright flare stinging his heat-attuned eyes. He blinked and shifted vision spectrums, watching confused as she lit the stub of a candle, carefully cradling the little flame in her hands._

"_What-" he began, but was sternly shushed. _

_The tiniest curl of wraith-like smoke went up from the candle, and he could smell the heat of it, the slight burnt odour which suggested the candle had been dusty. _

_It cast an eerie light over the female's face as she grinned at him, and then held the candle out above him, tipping it, so that a drop of hot wax gathered then spilled, falling to land with a sharp sting on his nipple…_

oOo

Drizzt started awake, a hand instinctively going to the remembered pain at his breast. His fingers brushed the rough fabric of his simple shirt. As the confusing mix of dream and reality faded, disappearing like so much smoke into the ether, he discerned that he was lying in bed, not bound down, not undressed, and curled quite comfortably about a warm body.

It was Cattie-brie.

"I can feel that," the young woman murmured sleepily, reaching out to pull the drow closer. "Had another dream, did we?"

Drizzt flushed and gasped softly, suddenly realising what it was Cattie was talking about. Both were fully clothed, but snuggled close together (nothing more than a little kissing and tender cuddling had occurred) and the smooth curve of her hip was pressed up against the flat plane of his belly and…

"Oh Cattie, I'm sorry!" he whispered, stricken with embarrassment. "I didn't mean-"

"Shhh," the young woman soothed, regarding him contentedly. "Tis alright, love. I never said I didn't like it, did I?" The smile which curved her lovely lips was warm and genuine, and Drizzt relaxed, his distress dissipating as she brought up a hand to cup his face, her thumb rubbing smoothly over his finely chiselled cheekbone.

Drizzt cocked his head against that gentle touch, enjoying the sensation. Now, why couldn't he dream about something like this? This was far nicer, as far as he was concerned…

oOo

Something, lurking invisible and unnoticed in the corner of the room, heard that thought, and changed tack accordingly…

**Awww. Drizzt and Cattie are so cute. Don't worry if you were disappointed by the lack of actual smut in this chapter, for good things _do _come to those who wait...**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**aponie: thank you for your review! And I'm very glad you mention Drizzt not waking up...I was hoping people would pick up on that...but I'm going to be mean and not say why, lol. I guess you'll all have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Warnings: Groping! Large amounts thereof! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit, etc.**

It was a warm and sunny morning; the long, waving grass was a deep and luxurious green, springy and soft underfoot; the sky was bright blue and generously dotted with white and fluffy clouds. It was an ideal day to spend outside.

Drizzt Do'Urden laughed as Cattie-brie flashed by him, only just failing to hook a leg about his ankles and trip him up. He felt their shoulder-blades brush, a brief, exhilarating burst of warmth, and then they were at it like hammer and tongs once more.

The young woman's face was flushed, sweat dripping from her brow, as she darted and spun, working hard to parry Drizzt's lightning fast blows. The drow took her through several well-known practice routines, though far faster than was usual, carefully watching her responses.

"Oh, well done!" the drow congratulated with genuine pleasure and pride as his friend and pupil successfully knocked the scimitar from his left hand, deftly kicking it far out of his reach. Cattie-brie's fighting skills had improved dramatically in the last two or three weeks, and it was with a triumphant grin on her glowing face that she finally managed to bring the drow down, sweeping his feet out from under him and following him down, keeping him pinned.

The two lay in the sun-warmed grass, both panting, their faces flushed. "I yield," Drizzt gasped out, his sparkling lavender gaze locking onto that of the young woman, who's blue orbs seemed darker than usual. "O' course ye do," she replied primly, capturing both his wrists in one of her dainty little hands, and leaning down for a heated kiss.

Drizzt closed his eyes, enjoying the passionate kiss, and he couldn't prevent the disappointed sigh that escaped him when it ended. His eyes snapped open, though, when he felt the young woman whisk off his belt, expertly looping it about his wrists.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, as the young woman took his remaining scimitar from his loose grasp and used it to peg his bound wrists to the ground. "Cattie?"

"Ye talk too much," was the only reply he got, and to his great surprise the fiery-haired woman took off her own belt and promptly used it to gag him. "That's better," she murmured approvingly, bending her head to nuzzle his neck, just below his jaw. She then proceeded to create a most impressive love-mark on that slender, ebony throat.

"Mmm?" Drizzt asked, as best he was able, when nimble fingers began undoing the ties of his shirt. The only answer he received was another bite, and then his gorgeous tormentor raked her nails over both his now-exposed nipples. The goodly drow arched his back, whimpering at the intense mixture of pleasure and pain.

Initially the dark elven ranger was rather enjoying this surprisingly bold show of affection from Cattie-brie, but as she became more excited she also became rougher, to the point where it began to become quite uncomfortable. Drizzt squirmed, trying to pull his arms free, and the young woman actually slapped him. "Be still," she growled, bringing her snarling visage right up against his own incredulous face. "Just cooperate for once, will you?"

"Hey now!" a gruff voice called. "What _are_ ye doin', girl?" Both Cattie-brie and the drow caught beneath her turned to see Bruenor hurrying across their trampled practice ground. For a long moment Cattie-brie just started at her adoptive father, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly, then she turned to stare disbelievingly down at Drizzt. Her skin was very pale and her eyes wide and frightened.

"I don't- I don't know," she stuttered, hurrying with shaking hands to set her drow friend free as Bruenor finally arrived at their side. "I don't know what came o'er me…I just…Drizzt…"

The goodly dark elf sat up, rubbing at his sore wrists. "Never mind," he gently assured the distraught young woman, whose eyes were sparkling with tears. "See, no harm done."

"But I hurt ye," she sniffled, her trembling fingers hovering over the scratches on his chest, from which were welling ruby-hued droplets of blood. "Oh, Drizzt! I-I'm sorry…"

The drow shrugged, careful to keep any wince or grimace off his face. He didn't understand what had just happened, but he could see his lovely young friend was in a very fragile state of mind, and didn't want to do or say anything to cause her further distress.

Cattie-brie helped him to his feet while Bruenor collected his discarded scimitar, and then the trio made their way back inside, the young woman clinging tremulously to Drizzt's waist.

oOo

Drizzt slowly undressed for bed, changing into soft cotton sleeping pants. He'd bathed the cuts and scratches Cattie-brie had given him that morning, and now he stood carefully examining his face in his small mirror, by the low light of a single candle. His lip had swelled displeasingly where she'd slapped him, and the drow sighed softly, worried for his friend. They had grown even closer to one another recently, and Drizzt feared their increasing intimacy might have had something to do with Cattie's strange snap.

With another soft sigh he blew out the candle and slipped between his cool sheets, shivering pleasantly until his body began to warm them. Shifting to find the most comfortable position, mindful of the sting if he accidentally brushed the scratches on his chest, the elf soon felt his eyelids growing heavy, and willingly fell into a peaceful reverie.

oOo

_It was just like a dream. It should have been dark, yet she found she could still see, her world showing in a magnificently beautiful kaleidoscope of whirling, shifting colours. She moved silently along the corridors, gazing in avid fascination at the way the stone walls, normally a uniform hue of grey to her eyes, showed her an ever-changing rainbow. _

_The wooden door to which she came was almost as interesting, showing the very last remnants of heat from where a long-fingered, elegant hand had pressed against the wood. She pressed her own hand against the mark and quietly opened the door, stepping softly within._

_She felt a slow smile spread across her face when she beheld the sleeping drow, his face serene under the silky fall of his hair. He looked so sweet and peaceful, cuddled into his plump pillow, the light blankets (for the ever-burning forges kept Mithril Hall deliciously warm, even in the depths of winter) draped elegantly over his lean frame._

_She was careful as she clambered onto the bed, not wanting to wake him just yet. Straddling his still form, winding her arms securely about his neck, she captured his lips with her own, in a passionate, heated kiss. She hummed happily as he stirred beneath her; his long lashes fluttering as he struggled to open sleepy eyes._

"_Mmmm…Cattie-brie?" he murmured groggily. "What are you doing up?"_

"_What do you think I'm doing?" she replied huskily, freeing one hand to stroke firmly over his more interesting areas, which were waking too. _

oOo

He had been woken from his peaceful reverie by the pleasant sensation of a warm, heavy body atop him and soft, full lips pressed to his own. It was a delicious way to wake up.

It was Cattie-brie atop him, her eyes half-lidded and glittering dark with lust. "Mmmm…" he half moaned, half sighed. "Cattie-brie? What are you doing up?"

What happened next might have been part of some bizarre nightmare. Drizzt actually pinched his arm sharply, but the fact that it hurt didn't reassure him in any way, shape or form.

"What do you think I'm doing?" the young woman wrapped snugly about him purred. But it wasn't her sweet voice which issued from her mouth- it was more melodic, true, but of a higher pitch, with a slight tendency to whine. Even more disturbing to the sleep-fuddled Drizzt was the fact that his beloved Cattie-brie was speaking fluent drow.

oOo

_Drizzt's eyes widened. "Cattie? What- why are you speaking drow? What's wrong with your voice?" he began to struggle, making an earnest bid to get away, but she managed to keep him down, though it took more effort than she had expected._

"_Hush," she soothed, while enthusiastically feeling him up. "Just lie back and enjoy. I'm not going to hurt you- well, not much, anyway. It'll be fun."_

oOo

She was evidently stronger too. The goodly drow attempted to squirm out from beneath the young woman, but she managed to keep him firmly trapped beneath her. It was hard to think with those lovely hands wandering all over his more sensitive areas in such a distracting way, and hard to speak when he constantly had to fight down the urge to arch his back and moan.

oOo

"_Cattie…unh…you're not well. You need to stop this, and we need to get you help…"_

"_I told you, you talk too much." She gave a gentle squeeze, catching his mouth in a searing kiss. Her voice dropped further, to a deep, throaty purr. "The only thing I want you to tell me is that you want to be my slave."_

_Drizzt's eyes were already wide, and soon they were positively popping. "Wh- what did you say?" he stuttered, pushing feebly at her shoulders._

oOo

Drizzt lay quivering under the warm and very attractive person insistently groping him. He must have misheard- Cattie-brie would never say such a thing. Cattie-brie would never sneak into his room and feel him up either- which was a pity, but still true.

What was really bothering him, though, was the memory of a boat on an Underdark lake, with a lustful drowess coming close, leaning close, to whisper in his ear: _"Tell me that you want to be my slave."_

He remembered his dreams of a few weeks before as well, and a horrible suspicion began taking shape in his mind. But he didn't understand…ooooh. That really was very distracting…he didn't understand how what he was thinking would be possible…aaaahh.

The female above him chuckled, and when a flushed and thoroughly flustered Drizzt looked up it was to see her beautiful blue eyes had darkened to a very strange hue of purple. As if the blue had been overlaid with red.

He knew, without doubt, at that moment, that the woman atop him was not Cattie-brie. At least, not _solely_ her.

Inspiration struck. It was hard to break the pleasant lethargy that insisted he stay where he was and let her continue what she was doing- oh, that would've been nice!- but he was more disciplined than that. Once he'd steeled himself to end that sweet, sweet torture it was but the work of a moment to roll them, pinning her down into the mattress between his tensed body.

Her fair features twisted in a scowl as he held her wrists tight until he'd had time to bind them with a sheet from the bed.

"Stay here, Cattie," he soothed, dropping a butterfly kiss between her eyes, which were bare slits in her coldly furious face. "I'm going to get help, alright?"

With a last, anxious glance back at the figure struggling against her bonds on the bed, Drizzt slipped around the door, hurrying in search of Bruenor.

oOo

When the drow returned, Bruenor, Regis, and a trio of dwarven clerics in tow, it was to find Cattie-brie lying still and quiet, weeping softly.

"Cattie?" the drow asked desperately, kneeling on the bed at her side and undoing the bindings as quickly as he could. "Cattie?"

"I dunno what happened," the young woman sobbed, throwing her arms about the goodly drow's neck and pulling him tight to her, as a frightened child might a favourite stuffed toy. "It was like a dream. An' everythin'…everythin' looked different. An' all I could think about was that I wanted ye…" She buried her face in the warm crook of Drizzt's neck, rocking back and forth in her distress. "I'm sorry," she whispered miserably as the drow stroked her hair and cuddled her close. "I'm not like that."

"I know," Drizzt whispered comfortingly into her hair. "I know."

**I'm not 100 happy with the latter part of this chapter. But that's nothing abnormal. Anyways, as always, reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
